Mío y solo mío
by The shadow of Nemesis
Summary: Hasta qué punto puede llegar el grado de posesión de Steve McGarrett sobre Danny Williams... Hasta el punto de hacer que Danny se ponga meláncolico... o hasta el punto de perderlo. No perderlo no, después de todo Danno es suyo.
1. Lamiéndose las heridas…

_**1. Lamiéndose las heridas…**_

Otra vez sólo, parecía que desde que la nueva, Lori, había entrado en el equipo se acabaron las cervezas y las conversaciones en la playa entre Steve y él. Al principio, pensó que era para compensar el trato que la dispenso el primer día. Todavía recuerda como trato de dejarla aparte en el caso de secuestro y él se puso de parte de Lori para que Steve le diera una oportunidad, y por supuesto, que por favor tratara de no espantarla y que terminara de una pieza… ahora no sabe si en verdad debería haberlo hecho.

Últimamente esos dos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y parecían que se estaban llevando realmente bien, aunque no era de extrañar eran muy parecidos en carácter y costumbres, todavía no podía creer que Lori fuera de las que le gustan las emociones fuertes como los tiroteos, las explosiones, la lucha… no si al final no le extrañaba que se lleven tan bien.

Y por mucho que parezca que esta celoso de ella no lo está. Pero desde que Rachel le dejara tirado, por segunda vez, pensó que tal vez él y McGarrett se podrían apoyar mutuamente sobretodo después del despliegue de Cath. Aunque si debe admitir la verdad no le dolió mucho lo de Rachel, incluso en su momento llego a pensar que acostarse con ella fue un error... sobre todo por la forma en que lo miro Steve cuando se entero… parecía decepcionado y esa mirada que le vio, no la podía olvidar. Parecía dolido, como si hubiera perdido algo que era importante para él, pero eso no podía ser… ¿verdad?... porque él nunca había sido de Steve.

Ya sabía que la forma de tratarse entre ellos era como un matrimonio, suficientes veces se lo habían dicho. Hasta Lori se lo había dicho. También se dio de cuenta que llego un punto que McGarrett ya no lo negaba solo sonreía… Pero eso solo no le daba derecho a reclamarle como suyo. Bueno vale que parecía que espantaba a cualquier hombre o mujer que trataba de acercársele a él, y que le había pillado varias veces lanzándole una mirada que decía "eres mío". La misma mirada que volvió a aparecer cuando le conto como Rachel le dio puerta, por segunda vez, cuando le estaba ayudando a esconderse de la policía.

Tenía que admitir que esa mirada desde hacía algún tiempo no le incomodaba para nada. Y ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por que le mirara de esa forma otra vez. Pero no, estaba sólo en su departamento bebiendo una cerveza después de haber dejado al resto del equipo tomando algo… vale lo admitía se había ido porque llego un punto en que se sentía excluido… era estúpido, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

Era patético… pero… si vale... lo admitía el súper-SEAL-cabeza-dura-McGarrett le gustaba… le gustaba mucho… y estaba celoso de Lori... ¡Aaagh! Que rabia le daba admitirlo.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que lo había perdido antes de tenerlo… era un tonto, porque pensó que siempre estaría ahí, y ahora… ya no está… Ahora lo único que esta es… sólo. Por lo menos le quedaba Grace, ese era su único consuelo en ese momento, porque nadie podría quitarle el cariño de su hija.

Suficiente se iría a descansar… ya llevaba otro par de cervezas encima y lo único que conseguían si seguía bebiendo es que se pusiese más melancólico y siguiese lamiendo las heridas que hasta hace poco no quería admitir que tenía.


	2. Aclarando las cosas… él es mío

_**2. Aclarando las cosas… él es mío**_

Steve veía marcharse a Danny del bar, mientras ellos seguían bebiendo cervezas y relajándose después de un día ajetreado. La excusa que les había dado para retirarse antes es que mañana tenía que ir a recoger a Grace más pronto de lo habitual, pero él no se la terminaba de creer… por un momento en su mirada vio el dolor de sentirse excluido… y eso significaba que otra vez se le habían ido las cosas de las manos. Y por tanto se acabó… era hora de dejar las cosas claras y volver a delimitar su territorio de la forma tradicional. Se acabo atraer la atención de Lori y dejar de lado Danny.

Porque vale que era un poco obtuso, pero hasta él se dio cuenta que Danny ya no estaba dolido por lo de Rachel sino por lo forma que él le estaba tratando. Aunque su intención nunca fue hacerle daño, ya que primero había querido darle espacio para que se sobrepusiera de lo que le había hecho la arpía de su ex y luego solo quería quitarse de en medio a otro depredador que andaba detrás de su Danno antes de intentar algo con él. Porque era suyo de eso no había duda.

-¿Es normal que se vaya así de pronto? -pregunto Lori, sacando de sus pensamientos a Steve.

-Porque lo preguntas -dijo Kono.

-Solo curiosidad… me apetecía hablar más con él. No he hablado mucho con Danny desde hace tiempo… y bueno… sus conversaciones siempre son interesantes y divertidas. ¿Creen que esté saliendo con alguien?

Tanto Kono como Chin, le dieron una mirada a Steve antes de contestar. Y Steve simplemente se limito a estampar la botella de cerveza contra la mesa mientras su mirada decía "se acabó".

-Sirenita… será mejor que nos vayamos. Se nos hace tarde.

-Va a ser que sí, nosotros ya nos vamos -decía Kono mientras recogía sus cosas.

-He preguntado algo que no debía… -dijo Lori.

-No… no… Pero seguro que Steve te puede contestar -decía Kono mientras era arrastrada a toda prisa por Chin fuera del lugar. Una vez fuera, Kono le pregunta a Chin. -¿Es seguro dejarla sola con Steve?

Chin solo la miro como si la hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Y se limito a decir: -No, no lo creo. Pero no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero a Steve se le acabo la paciencia y ha vuelto a las andadas, y yo no quiero verme en medio de la que se puede liar ahí.

Kono asintió, ambos sabían cómo se las gastaba McGarrett cuando se trataba del rubio detective.

McGarrett había aterrorizado a más de la mitad de las personas que se acercaban al rubio con intenciones románticas, a otro porcentaje (mayoritariamente femenino) simplemente se lo había camelado para que dejaran tranquilo a "su novio" solo con esas dos palabras, y por último estaban los que no se daban por enterados y casualmente después de que Steve "hablara" con ellos y no entraran en razón habían tenido inexplicables accidentes en la que no habían salido muy bien parados.

-Es una verdadera lástima, me empezaba a caer bien Lori -dijo Kono.

-La pena es que le echara el ojo Danny -comento Chin.

-Eso… y que no oyera los rumores de que Danny le pertenece al jefe.

-Eso también prima.

-¡Ay! Como me gustaría ver en vivo cómo termina lo de esos dos… -Chin la miro de forma que decía "ni te atrevas a hacer lo que estas pensando". -Tranquilízate por ahora nos conformamos con algunas fotos.

-¿Nos conformamos?

-¡De verdad piensas que soy la única que quiere ver a esos dos juntos! Eres un ingenuo Chin -dijo Kono mientras se alejaba negando con la cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras en el bar Steve, trataba de controlarse y no matar a Lori en ese mismo sitio.

-¡Ooh! Entonces Danno tiene pareja -pregunto toda interesada mirando a Kono y a Chin alejarse.

_Danno… se había atrevido a llamarlo Danno._

-Sí tiene pareja, será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo.

-¿Por qué? a mí me parece que está sólo. No le he oído hablar nunca que salga con alguien… ¡Oh! bueno tal vez… ¿puede ser la chica que trabajaba en el museo? -todavía no miraba a Steve, y con cada palabra este se iba enojando más cada vez.

-No, no es…

-Bueno que más da… por intentarlo no creo pase nada… es tan adorable y tan buen pad…

_Suficiente._

-Ni… se… te… ocurra… -dijo Steve con voz baja y amenazadora. Mientras Lori lo miraba por primera vez a los ojos y empezaba a comprender que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. -Si te acercas a él o tratas de hacer cualquier otra cosa, como volver a lanzarlo en brazos de otra… desearas estar muerta… te hare la vida imposible… eso si no te ocurre algún desgraciado accidente.

Lori cada vez se iba poniendo más blanca. Nunca había visto a McGarrett tan enfadado, parecía que era el mismísimo demonio por la forma en la que la miraba y el tono voz empleado.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene te quitaras de mi camino, pero si eres realmente lista ya estás pidiendo el traslado a otro sitio… entendido...

-Sí… -dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¡Aahh! Y espero que no vuelvas a llamarlo Danno… o sino ten por seguro que la perdida de frenos que sufriste después de lo llamarlo así la primera vez puede que se repita… o tal vez otra avería… una que acabe en ¡BOOM!

Ante esto Lori se levanto de un salto dando tirando la silla en el proceso. Lo que ocasiono que atrajera las miradas de la gente que estaba cerca.

-Lo siento, creo que mi compañera ha bebido mucho -dijo Steve con una sonrisa a todos los estaban mirando. -Sera mejor que me la lleve.

Tan pronto como Steve dijo esas palabras, engancho a Lori del brazo arrastrándola hacia el aparcamiento. La acompaño al coche y la metió dentro de él y mientras cerraba la puerta le dijo a Lori tres palabras que no se le olvidarían de ahí en adelante.

-Él es mío.


	3. Exclusivamente mío

_**3. Exclusivamente mío**_

No deberían haber pasado ni una hora desde que se había metido en la cama, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado sacándolo del estado de duermevela en el que se había sumido por puro agotamiento.

Instintivamente antes de abrir los ojos, trato de agarrar el arma que tenia debajo de la almohada y girar para alejarse de la persona que literalmente se había sentado en su cama. Pero antes de conseguir nada el desconocido le había inmovilizado el brazo con el arma bajo la almohada y a él también tumbándose encima de él. Ante esto abrió los ojos para ver a su atacante por primera vez.

-¡Steveee!... se puede saber qué demonios haces…

-¿Tratar de que no me dispares?

-Seras idiota -le dijo zafándose del agarre. -Sabes que no me refiero a eso… y además que te he dicho… o mejor dicho, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a mí con esa técnicas ninjas tuyas… y ¿qué haces en mi casa a estas horas? Si se puede saber. -Parecía que del susto se le había olvidado todo lo que le paso en la noche, incluido la exclusión que estaba sufriendo por parte de McGarrett. -Sabes… mejor no me contestes, a saber con lo que me sales.

Steve simplemente le dio su sonrisa de medio lado, esa que parecía decirle "que bien que me conoces pero lo siento por ti, voy a contestar y te voy a sacar de tus casillas".

-Ni… lo intentes… me oyes McGarrett… - dijo Danny viendo las intenciones del moreno. Pero al final como siempre después de lo que no llego ni a un minuto termino cediendo. -¡Oh, vale!

Steve que se había dedicado a disfrutar del espectáculo que era Danny cuando hablaba, todo gestos y palabras interminables. Le dedico una sonrisa cuando vio que el rubio se rendía y le dejaba hablar.

-Bueno pensé en darte una buena noticia…

-No me digas que vas a empezar a esperar refuerzos… no mejor… vas a dejar de intimidar a los sospechosos amenazándoles con tirarles de azoteas o a los tiburones...

-Danno… te recuerdo que lo del coche fue peor. -Le corto Steve. Tratando de desviar la atención de Danny y ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte de este.

-¡Oohh! Me lo vas a recordar siempre ¿verdad?… sé que tengo mis arranques pero no creo que sean peores que los tuyos… además que tu pareces que los sufres continuamente. Te recuerdo que los del servicio de emergencias nos tienen pánico cada vez que les llamamos…

Steve sabía que si no le ponía freno Danny ni le dejaría hablar, así que decidió soltar la bomba sin anestesia.

-Lori se va.

-… ¿Cómo has dicho?

-He dicho que Lori se va.

-Pe… pero si te llevabas bien con ella… es más parecía que estabais pegados todo el día -expuso confundido el rubio.

Steve solo se dedico a mirarle, mientras el rubio parecía procesar la información.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Steve? -pregunto Danny. -No creo que se fuera de buenas a primeras sin ninguna razón.

_Y menos porque tú estás en el equipo_.

-Por qué piensas que le he hecho algo, ha sido ella la que presentado la solicitud de traslado…

-Steve… te conozco, has hecho que me disparen, me tiren por una ventana y un sinfín de cosas más desde que estoy a tú lado. Y la cara que has puesto cuando lo has dicho ha sido la misma que pones cuando vas a entrar a un sitio donde te esperan cinco tíos armados y una bomba que seguramente acabara explotando…

Steve sonrió, que bien le conocía Danny.

-Vale lo admito, la intimide.

-¿La intimidaste?... Has dicho que la intimidaste… y se puede saber por qué demonios la intimidaste… -ya volvía a hacer de abogado del diablo, y nunca mejor dicho.

Steve al oír esto, lo primero que pensó es que se había vuelto a equivocar y a Danny le gustaba Lori, así que de un empujón lo acorralo contra la pared.

-¡Steve! Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa.

-¿Te gusta Lori? -soltó a bocajarro.

-¿Qué? Tu estas borracho… cuantos has bebido antes de venir aquí.

-¿Te gusta? -Volvió a preguntar el comandante.

Y ahí estaban esos ojos heridos, como cuando se entero de lo de Rachel, así que respirando profundamente para calmarse le contesto.

-No Steve… no me gusta.

-Mejor -Steve solo sonrió y acerco sus labios hasta el cuello de Danny, para susurrarle cerca del oído. -Por que sabes que eres mío y solo mío Danno.

Danny se quedo quieto al oír esas palabras, que parecía que borraban lo que había pasado últimamente entre ellos… pero esta vez quería algo más, esta vez no estaba confundido, ni haciéndose el ciego, esta vez lo quería todo no solo esas insinuaciones veladas.

-No… no soy tuyo McGarrett.

Steve automáticamente levanto la cabeza y miro incrédulo a Danny… ¿Por qué… no podía haberle rechazado?… ¿o sí?

-¡Oh, por Dios! No me mires así que esperabas… no soy tuyo solo porque tú lo digas, para ser tuyo yo tendría que dar mi aprobación y no tengo ninguna buena razón para aceptar serlo -dijo todo tenso Danny entre sus brazos.

Steve le miro de hito en hito, mirándolo sin saber que tenía que decir hasta que una sonrisa sincera le ilumino el rostro.

-Te quiero Danno. -Dijo antes de besar al rubio.

Un beso que no fue nada suave, aunque en un principio empezara así. Al saber que no se había confundido al juzgar los sentimientos de Steve, Danny se relajo y empezó a disfrutar del beso, beso que termino con ellos dos besándose con avidez y pasión encima de la cama del rubio.

-¿Serás mío, Danno? -pregunto Steve separándose de esos labios que tanto había deseado probar y que por fin lo había conseguido.

-Sí… -dijo Danny mientras salía de neblina de pasión en la que lo había sumido el beso del SEAL. -… pero ¿y Lori?… yo pensé que te gustaba.

Steve solo le miro como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, hasta que se acordó que era Danno, el bueno y a veces bastante ingenuo Danno.

-Solo entretenía a Lori para alejarla de ti.

-¿Por qué?

Steve lo miro con incredulidad y solo dijo: -tenemos los mismos gustos.

Danny solo se le quedo mirando y mientras poco a poco la comprensión llegaba a su mente todavía dispersa por el beso, se iba ruborizando más.

-¡Ooohh!

Por una vez el parlanchín de su compañero se había quedado sin palabras, y como que era Steve McGarrett que sacaría ventaja de este momento. Así que volvió a besarlo mientras lo atraía hacia él para irse acomodando en es colchón extra grande que tenía el rubio para pasar la noche. Por ahora eso era suficiente ya habría tiempo para otras cosas, ahora que por fin era suyo con todas las de la ley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente llegaron al cuartel del cinco-0 juntos y como si nada de lo ocurrido durante las últimas semanas hubiera pasado. Volvía a haber ese ambiente que parecía que se había perdido con la llegada de Lori.

-¿Dónde está Lori? -pregunto extrañado Danny al no verla. Vale que había pedido el traslado… pero estos no se conceden en apenas unas pocas horas.

-Ha llamado desde el hospital -dijo Chin. -Ha tenido un accidente de coche parece que le fallaron los frenos.

-¿Otra vez? -contesto Danny. -Ya le dije que su coche era un cacharro y que lo cambiara, pero no me hizo caso. -Comento mientras se dirigía a la oficina.

Steve solo sonrió desde detrás de la taza de té que traía. Mientras Chin miro a Kono, y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Era mejor que Danny nunca se enterara de hasta qué grado era posesivo Steve con él.


End file.
